<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Keiji by heavenandhighwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396707">Happy Birthday Keiji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater'>heavenandhighwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi's Birthday, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Filthy, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Party, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Underage Drinking, barely any fluff, double orgasm, this is really dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akaashi's birthday and they have drunk sex.<br/>It's pretty dirty I can't lie.<br/>Definitely going to hell if you read this.</p><p>Akaahi's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Keiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this for something else but I don't think I'm going to use it so I just changed the names and little details. I think it works now but it's still pretty filthy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart did a little flip as I placed the bottle down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down towards me.</p><p>Bokuto landed above me, propped up on his hands, a devilish smile on his face. He leaned down and connected our lips in a rough kiss. He wasn’t holding back at all. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, making me gasp and allow him access to my mouth. Our tongues fought in each other’s mouths, desperate for dominance. I gave in and let him take control, something I was sure would happen again. The kiss was sloppy and wet but god, it felt incredible. Everything from the smell of Bokuto in my nose to the feel of his hair under my hands was nothing short of perfect.</p><p>The alcohol in my system was fogging my brain up, forcing me to go against my better judgement and just let it happen. I got too distracted in my thoughts, forcing Bokuto to flip us to regain my attention so I was then sat straddled on his lap, my hands resting on his chest.</p><p> 	“What’s stealing your attention away from me darling?” He asked.</p><p> 	I swear, upon hearing “darling”, every organ in my body traded places. I was so flustered and happy I wasn’t sure how to react. The way he said it was like buttercream – smooth and sweet. I’d never been given a nickname like that and I’m sure if anyone else had called me darling I would have punched them but I liked it when it came from Bokuto. The only reaction my body could muster was giggling. Literal giggling, like a twelve-year-old girl. This only fed Bokuto’s ego and made him smirk up at me.</p><p> 	“Oh, so we like pet names, do we?” He asked, fully-knowing the answer.</p><p> 	“It just sounds so good when you call me them.” I said bending down towards his ear. “And the only thing distracting me from you is all the thoughts I have about how hot you look right now.”</p><p> 	A small blush crept onto Bokuto’s cheeks but he remained his cool and rolled his hips under me. I could feel him brush up against me and my breath became caught in my throat. I was still bent down near Bokuto’s face but he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.</p><p> 	“Do you like that?”</p><p> 	A breathy moan escaped my mouth as I nodded my head vigorously.</p><p> 	“What was that?” He demanded rolling his hips again. “Did you like it?”</p><p> 	“Ye…Yeah I do.” I stuttered. “Please, do it again”</p><p> 	Bokuto did exactly that and bucked his hips up against mine one more time. I could hear him groan in my ear as I let out a satisfied hum.</p><p> 	I turned to face him so we could kiss again but he had the same evil smile that he’d had before. He flipped us back over so that I was on my back, legs spread with my arms above my head. He took a moment to admire and take in the view of me dishevelled beneath him.</p><p> 	I heard him kick of his shoes, before he quickly pulled my boots off. Soon after, his shirt followed and he leaned back down. His skin felt so warm under my finger tips and I couldn’t help but explore every inch of it whilst he worked on the buttons of my shirt and kissed me desperately. I couldn’t get enough of him. After all those years of seeing him undressed or naked after games or during parties, it felt so good to finally be touching him in that state. Something was so different about Bokuto; he was both vulnerable and demanding and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. Once he’d popped all my buttons undone, he leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth.</p><p> 	“Bo! What are you doing?” I asked, sitting up quickly.</p><p> 	He pushed back with his hand so I was laying down again. “Trust me, it’s gonna feel good.”</p><p> 	I wasn’t sure I trusted that, at the end of the day, nobody had ever done it to me before. However, the longer he did it, the more my body reacted. It was like they were becoming more and more sensitive and soon enough, I began moaning and arching my back. When I started, I felt Bokuto ease on top of me and I knew he’d been unsure at first too. It was completely new to me and even though I felt a little vulnerable and feminine, it was worth it. The feeling was mixing with the alcohol, creating little shock waves that raked through my body.</p><p> 	I kept arching my back and squirming beneath Bokuto so, with his one free hand, he held my hips down so I couldn’t move so much. Something about not being able to fully express my pleasure made it more exciting and I moaned at the sensation of his large hand gripping my hip.</p><p> 	My hands had started above my head, gripping the pillow cases with each wave of pleasure but they soon found their way back into the tangle of Bokuto’s hair. He bit down on my nipple, making me grunt and tug harshly at his hair. He gasped at this action and let out a deep moan. I tugged at his hair again and smiled playfully. I didn’t need to do it but I knew it would wind him up. Sure enough, his eyes rolled back and he let out a broken groan.</p><p> 	“Fuck Kashi.”</p><p> 	The way he said my name sounded so hot that I instinctively bucked my hips up against his in excitement. Bokuto leant back down and at first, I thought he was going to go back to toying with me but he instead began a trail of kisses, starting at my collarbones and working his way down to just above my trousers. He looked up at me, asking permission and I couldn’t nod quick enough. He undid the button and unzipped the fly torturously slow. I whined at how long it was taking him which only made him chuckle and take longer.</p><p> 	Finally, my trousers were off and I was feeling very exposed compared to Bokuto. I reached down and placed my hands on the front of his jeans, tugging them to silently beg for them to come off. Bokuto nodded and I began undoing them, much quicker than he had done for me. Once we were both in our underwear, we resumed kissing and grabbing at all the newly exposed areas of each other. At one point I felt Bokuto’s hand slide down my back but stop hesitantly just before my ass.</p><p> 	“It’s okay, Bo.” I said, looking straight into his eyes.</p><p> 	This must have been enough for him because he grabbed my ass roughly in the process of kissing me again. I can’t say I’d ever had someone be so rough with me, with anyone else I was usually in charge and when I wasn’t, they were gentle. Regardless of that, I was loving it – the desperation and demandingness of Bokuto was so exciting to me and I couldn’t get enough of it. I wrapped my arms around Bokuto’s for support and when he squeezed my cheek again, he bit down on my shoulder making me moan and scratch his back. He must have liked it because he matched my moan and thrusted against me. I tested the waters and did it again, getting the same response.</p><p> 	“You kinky fucker.” I joked.</p><p> 	“Oh you have no idea, baby.” He hummed in my ear, nibbling it gently.</p><p> 	I felt my underwear tighten and suddenly I realised how far me and Bokuto were going. Just fifteen minutes before, he had been ‘Bo: my best friend’ but he quickly became ‘Bo: my friend that I’m about to sleep with’.</p><p> 	“Do you want this? I mean, do you want to do everything?” I asked, sheepishly.</p><p> 	“Fuck Kashi, I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you right now. Are you okay with this?”</p><p> 	I nodded and flipped us once more so that I was sat in his lap. I could feel his boner against my ass and I knew straight away what I wanted to do.</p><p> 	I leaned down to his neck and began sucking a deep mark onto his skin. Bokuto gasped and threw his hands into my hair, bucking his hips up. I grinned at this and came up to admire my work. On the skin where his neck met his collarbone was a deep, dark, purple and red mark. Against Bokuto’s fair complexion, it was kind of ugly but it was a visual reminder that I’d been there so I liked it.</p><p> 	I began trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping just before his waistband. I stopped there to tease him a little and sucked a few more hickeys, some dipping just below the boundary of his underwear. Bokuto’s hands were still firmly gripped in my hair and he whined with anticipation.</p><p> 	“Please, Keiji. Please. Just get on with it.”</p><p> 	I ignored his begs and instead traced round the marks with my tongue. When I got to the one that dipped into his underwear, he yanked me up by my hair so I was looking at him.</p><p> 	“I wasn’t joking Kashi.” He growled. “I really need you to touch me, I’m going crazy up here.”</p><p> 	After hearing that, I decided that I’d teased him enough so finally pulled his underwear down, letting his cock spring free. Bokuto was a tall guy and muscular too yet I was still taken a back to see how big he was, it made me both incredibly insecure and horny all at once.</p><p> 	Staring at it was no good though, so I reached to grab it and started pumping. Bokuto’s hands left my hair to grip at the sheets by his side. I could see his body shaking with pleasure and I wanted to see more of it so I leant down to take him into my mouth.</p><p> 	It was far from the first time I’d done it so I had a pretty good idea of what to do. I started with a few sloppy bobs to get it wet before flattening my tongue against the underneath of it and tracing patterns as I moved. When I moved up to the tip, I traced patterns on that too and lapped at the precum in the slit. Bokuto let out a deep moan as I did it so I did it a few more time to get him hot and bothered. </p><p> 	From somewhere, I gained some courage and decided to try something I’d never done before. I looked up at Bokuto, staring him dead in the eyes, as I went as deep as I could, letting the tip hit the back of my throat. I surprised myself by not gagging so sent Bokuto a cheeky wink. It must have really effected Bokuto because he gripped my head and thrusted into my mouth, practically shouting curse words.</p><p> 	“Holy fucking shit, Keiji. Don’t do that again, you’ll make me come.”</p><p> 	I was fairly sure that I wanted to see that so I did it again and again, maybe three times before I saw Bokuto’s body shake violently as he came in my mouth. It came as a bit of a shock to me but I let it sit on my tongue, showing Bokuto before I swallowed it. His eyes rolled back in his head as gripped me and pulled me up so I was sat on his lap again.</p><p> 	“That was so fucking hot, I wish I could have taken a picture of that.”</p><p> 	“Did you enjoy it?” I asked sweetly.</p><p> 	“Enjoy it!? Keiji, my soul left my body for a moment.”</p><p> 	I giggled and began climbing off him, assuming we were done for the night.</p><p> 	“Woah, woah. Where are you going? There’s still plenty of things I want to do to you.”</p><p> 	“But you just came?”</p><p> 	“Your point being?” He retorted grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.</p><p>That’s how I found myself, five minutes and numerous hickeys later, sat completely naked on top of an equally naked Bokuto readying myself for what was about to happen.</p><p> 	Bokuto wasn’t fully hard again yet but it didn’t bother me because he would be soon enough. I grinded down on his hips a few more times before lifting myself up and lining Bokuto up with my hole.</p><p> 	“Can I put it in?” I purred, leaning down to his ear so he could better hear me.</p><p> 	“Don’t we, ya know have to prepare you first?” Bokuto asked, partly embarrassed, partly concerned. </p><p> 	“I did it earlier, in the shower.” I said nonchalantly.</p><p> 	“You…you what? You did that, to yourself, in the shower?”</p><p> 	I nodded, a blush hitting my cheeks as I realised how open I was being.</p><p> 	“Oh fuck, that is so hot Kashi. Were you hoping to get dicked down for your birthday or were you just treating yourself?”</p><p> 	“I was thinking about you.” I grinned.</p><p> 	I wasn’t lying either. I had been thinking about him and never in a million years would I have guessed that we would have ended up there.</p><p> 	He smirked at my response before slamming himself into me. It took me by surprise and I threw my head back as a small scream escaped my lips. He wasted no time letting me adjust and immediately got to pounding his cock into my ass. Once I’d figured out his rhythm, I placed a hand on his chest to stabilise myself and bounced on him to meet his thrusts.</p><p> 	“Shit Kashi, you’re so tight” Bokuto groaned, snapping his hips to meet mine again.</p><p> 	We were both moaning messes. The sweat was running down us and our mouths were permanently frozen open. At one point, Bokuto changed his angle slightly and thrusted straight into my prostate.</p><p> 	“Oh fuck Bo.” I moaned. “Right there! Please do it again.”</p><p> 	He hit it dead on, then again, and again, each thrust hitting it repeatedly.</p><p> 	“Yes, oh my god yes. It feels so good, Bo. Don’t stop.” I whined.</p><p> 	“Fucking hell Keiji, you look so good bouncing on my cock like that.”</p><p> 	That comment gave me levels of confidence I didn’t know I had so I began bouncing harder and exaggerating each moan, really going for it. I stopped caring if anyone heard me because I was having the best sex of my life and I wasn’t about to apologise for it.</p><p> 	Bokuto’s movements got faster and I couldn’t keep up anymore so instead, gripped the headboard and let him fuck me roughly whilst I tried to figure out what planet I was on. The pleasure was so good my mind was getting foggy and I forgot how to form words. Every now and then a ‘fuck’ or an ‘ah’ escaped my mouth but nothing more.</p><p> 	At some point, whilst I was on cloud nine, Bokuto flipped us so I was under him and pinned my hands above my head. The domination in his actions and the dark look in his eyes only made me moan harder.</p><p> 	Bokuto tried a few angles before he found the one that hit that spot again, then he kept nailing it – aiming each thrust to hit just there. My legs were wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper into me.</p><p> 	“Harder Bo, please.” I begged looking into his eyes.</p><p> 	“I don’t want to hurt you Akaashi, this is enough isn’t it?”</p><p> 	“You won’t hurt me Bo. Please, do it harder. I need to feel all of you, as much as I can, as deep as I can.”</p><p> 	“Whatever you say darling.”</p><p> 	That time when he thrusted into me, it was hard and deep. I felt him all the way in my stomach and fuck did it hurt but it felt so good at the same time. I let out a loud scream and begged him to keep doing it.</p><p> 	Suddenly, the door swung open and a drunken second year came in, disrupting us.</p><p> 	“Out!” Bokuto barked at her, shooting her the darkest glare I’d ever seen.</p><p> 	She stumbled away and I prayed she was too drunk to comprehend what she saw.</p><p> 	“You sounded so hot when you said that” I panted between moans.</p><p> 	“You like it when I’m rough, don’t you?” He growled in my ear, biting it like he had earlier.</p><p> 	“Yuh huh” I choked out.</p><p> 	Bokuto had let go of my arms at that point so I wrapped them around him and dragged my nails down his back. It sent him crazy and he fucked into me harder.</p><p> 	He kept hitting my golden spot and I knew I’d come soon. He gripped my dick in his hands and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.</p><p> 	“Bo, I’m gonna come!” I warned.</p><p> 	“Come then. Come whilst I fuck your ass hard and deep, just how you like it.” He smirked.</p><p> 	Those words were enough for me as I released between us both and slumped against the bed. Bokuto thrusted a few more times, over-stimulating me. I cried out and dug my nails harshly into his back. He gripped my thigh sharply, pulling it up to my chest before thrusting a few more times and coming inside me.</p><p> 	He flopped down onto the bed next to me and I rolled so I was on top of him, his cock still in me. He pulled it out and I whimpered at the empty feeling.</p><p> 	“You whore.” He joked, chuckling and gesturing for me to lay down with him.</p><p>	I chuckled too and curled into his side. “That was new for us.”</p><p> 	“It was.”</p><p> 	“I’d do it again though.” I said, testing how badly I’d messed up.</p><p> 	“Oh, we will definitely be doing that again but for now, can we just sleep?”</p><p> 	“Sleep sounds great.”</p><p> 	“Happy Birthday Keiji.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>